


Partners

by amuk



Series: Consortium [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Festivals, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has a decision to make—does he stop here or does he start trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 5th // Harvest

He sits uncomfortably at the table, slightly chilled despite the large bonfire. Around it he can see couples dancing, throngs of people swirling and laughing as they celebrated the good harvest. A sip of his wine warms him slightly and he rolls it on his tongue before swallowing.

 

“Naruto’s a better dancer than I expected,” Itachi comments from his left, relaxing after his own dances. Behind him, Sasuke can hear ladies clamouring for the last eligible Uchiha. “I expected him to fall by now.” 

 

Sasuke casts his eye in the direction of Itachi’s stare. The blonde’s hair almost glows in the warm light, his smile infecting those around him like the plague. There’s a laugh from the lady in his arms and Sasuke lowers his cup when he realizes it’s his wife.

 

This is an expression he’s accustomed to seeing only when she’s out with her handmaids. There are times when she comes close to something when she’s with him, something other than the anger and the cold expression he is used to. But this open enjoyment?

 

Naruto has always been able to bring the best out of anyone. It should be no surprise that he can do it with his wife. He managed it at the wedding after all and Sasuke can still see the ribbons in her hair, sliding over her shoulder as she listened to Naruto’s anecdotes.

 

It should be no surprise.

 

His pride still stings at this and he gets up without another word, making his way through the rings of dancers to where they stand.

 

It’s time he did something more than just watch.


End file.
